


Morning Glory

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Morning Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, but it aint lazy morning sex o-ho no, theres like one use of a slightly gendered term for genitals i understand if ur uncomfortable w that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Bobby is a complicated person with the same urges as most other people.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> so if u cant tell this was supposed to be poetic but it turned into boning. oops. D: bobbys a really interesting animal and i like writing for him a ton. my horrible boy. <3 (as always, i want to note that just because sammy is okay with 'feminine' terms for his Personal Bits, not every trans guy is, and i apologize deeply if the use of traditionally feminine terms makes you uncomfortable. i consulted with a trans guy friend of mine on terminology when developing this headcanon, but as a cis woman i absolutely cannot understand the struggles of being trans including discomfort with your body or lack thereof. please let me know if you think i can do better!)

There were a lot of things Bobby Bittman could be considered. In his own eyes, he was God's gift to man, handsome and talented and just the nicest person you could ever meet. In the eyes of most strangers, though, he was a jerk. He was calculating, vain, cruel, and had no qualms about stepping on anyone he needed to step on to climb higher. If you let yourself get attached to Bobby Bittman, you had to be prepared for him to stab you in the back whenever he damn well pleased. If he couldn't use you to get ahead, he didn't want anything to do with you.

At least, that's what the public thought. In reality, Bobby wasn't... quite as awful as everyone made him out to be; hell, as he made himself out to be. Sure, he was shifty, self-absorbed, and mean, but when he loved, he loved deeply, and he had never loved as deeply as he did for Sammy Maudlin. Sweet, innocent, darling Sammy Maudlin, with his too-long limbs and crooked smile and eyes the color of maple syrup. He'd had Bobby from "hello," drawn out with a molasses-sweet Southern accent.

Bobby had a reputation for rushing into relationships that would end in disaster. Five months of courtship with Carla Gambiani almost cost him his life and career. A six-day, spur of the moment, drunk Vegas marriage to a girl named Marsha wrecked him psychologically. But Sammy... god, he was different, and Bobby sensed it from day one. Bobby approached the first few dates tentatively, not exactly thrilled about tossing his entire heart into a relationship that would end poorly again, but something felt different. At first, he couldn't put his finger on what. By the fourth date, he knew- Sammy felt like _home_. He was cheerful and all-loving and sweeter than pure sugar, and he took Bobby in as he was. He didn't make any reaches to change him, or argue about his personality. Bobby was already perfect to him.

So on that fourth date, Bobby pulled Sammy down to him- how did he keep ending up with people that towered over him, exactly?- and kissed him, hot and heavy and desperate, and punctuated it with an "I love you." Sammy's response had been to blush bright red, bite his lip, and giggle nervously. "Is that an I love you, too?" Bobby quipped, only to be answered with a shy nod.

Bobby did not, by any means, have a lacking sex life. He was a short, bucktoothed Jewish kid who couldn't get a date to save his life in high school, but when he got rich and famous, everyone and their brother was throwing themselves at him. "One night stand" could have been his middle name, really. All that meant, though, was that he was getting laid. He felt nothing for his various bedmates, and he grew used to either waking up alone or getting up before they did and bailing. But that night, god, he felt his soul meld with Sammy's, and that was a feeling he'd sorely missed.

Sammy was gorgeous with his clothes on, sure, but... god, it had been so long since Bobby had a naked body under him that wanted him so desperately, and he wanted back for reasons besides 'I have a boner and need to get off.' Those long and graceful fingers gripped at his shirt desperately as Bobby slid a finger and then two into the wet heat between Sammy's legs, pausing to grind the ball of his hand against his lover's clit. Sammy responded with a breathy moan, a shudder, and a desperate "please" that Bobby wasn't about to ignore. He barely had time to remove the remainder of his clothes and grab a condom before Sammy was gripping at his shoulders and pleading him in semi-coherent babbles, "Please Bobby please oh god I need you _so bad_ , just fuck me, please." It had been a while since a partner had taken Bobby's pants off, gotten a look at his dick (of slightly below-average length but impressive girth), and not gone "oh" in a disappointed tone. In response, Bobby held back a dominant, animalistic growl, managed to roll the condom on despite his shaking hands and his dick twitching in time with his heartbeat, and slammed his way home.

It was magic. All that bullshit about feeling your hearts and souls become one was true, all of a sudden. Neither of them lasted very long, but for some reason, that didn't matter. After finishing, their lips met desperately, like they needed each other more than air, and for a while before he dozed off, Bobby felt like the king of the universe. He could lose everything- the money, the cars, the houses, everything- but as long as he had this gorgeous man gazing up at him like he was a god, he'd be happy.

Settling down wasn't exactly a very Bobby Bittman move, he had to concede, but... when you met someone that special, it felt like a no-brainer. Sammy had a few complaints when he first moved in with Bobby- the round waterbed, for starters, and the mirrored ceiling in the bedroom ("seriously?")- but apparently, he was willing to put them aside. He stayed.

A cool spring morning breeze gently rolled through the window, and Bobby answered the birds chirping and brush of wind over his skin with a grumble, pulling the blankets over himself tighter and tightening his grip on Sammy, who barely stirred as he was tugged against Bobby. "Mmmh. Five more minutes," Sammy grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head and turning to lay on his stomach, face-down in the mattress.

Bobby didn't open his eyes as he grumbled "Get back here" and pulled Sammy close again. He didn't like not being in contact with whoever he was sharing a bed with, and especially not Sammy. Responding with a soft mutter of something Bobby couldn't make out, Sammy instead chose to bury his face in Bobby's neck.

A brief pause, and Bobby swore he was just about to doze back off when Sammy giggled a little and whispered "Well, good mornin'." Bobby groaned softly and cracked his eyes open just a bit. He opened his mouth to speak, to say 'what on God's green Earth are you talking about,' but he was cut off by Sammy. "You havin' some nice dreams last night, sugar?"

Bobby's eyes opened fully and he glanced down his body, blushing a little at the sight of his cock holding up his shorts like a tent pole. "Oh. Jeez, sweetheart, I... sorry. Did I poke you or something?"

"Poke is an understatement." Sammy cocked an eyebrow and smirked coyly at him. "You, ah... y'want me to take care of that, sugar?"

"Um..." Bobby was speechless for a moment. Sammy wasn't usually so forward. "I mean... I wouldn't complain." A pause as Sammy's coy smirk faded into a sort of hurt look, almost like a begging kitten. "Don't look at me like that. It's just... it goes away in like, 20 minutes, it's not a big deal, really-"

"Goddammit, Bobby," Sammy whispered, cutting his lover off by pressing a finger to his lips, "How obvious do I gotta be?" A heavy pause before Sammy sighed quietly and moved his finger off of Bobby's lips. "Y'know, I, ah... I had a _real_ nice dream last night."

"Did you, now?" Bobby's hand was already snaking its way down Sammy's body. "About me, I'd assume?"

"Mmmhm." Sammy trembled as Bobby's touch, feather-light, ghosted down his side. He licked his lips, shuddered a little as Bobby's fingertips grazed over his thigh, and steadied himself a bit before continuing. "I had a real nice time, too. Y'know how many times you made me come?"

"Bet you lost count."

"Goddamn right I did," Sammy purred, adjusting his position a little, their clothed crotches brushing against one another. "You're shakin'," he breathed, caressing Bobby's cheek gently. "You want me, don't you?"

"God, sweetheart, you're amazing." Bobby slipped his hand back up to Sammy's hip. "I want you. You know I do." He tugged at the waistband of Sammy's pajama pants. "What about you though, huh?"

"Mmm. What about me?"

"You want me?"

"What clued you in, sugar?" Sammy smirked a little and rocked his hips against Bobby's momentarily, relishing in the low groan he got in answer. "Maybe that?"

"You fucking tease."

Sammy smiled a little and tugged Bobby's shorts down, arranging himself so he was face-to-crotch with his boyfriend. "Y'know, however much y'tell me y'don't like your cock, I think it's gorgeous." Sammy gave it a soft lick, and Bobby shuddered and arched his back in response. "God, you're sensitive. Calm down a lil' bit, sugar."

"What if I don't- aahh, god, Sam..." Bobby was cut off by Sammy's lips around his cock. He forced himself not to buck his hips, his toes curling and his voice stuck in his throat as he tangled his fingers into Sammy's hair. Quickly, all too quickly, knots built in his stomach, and he gave Sammy's hair a desperate tug to warn him. The suction around his dick ceased and Bobby whimpered quietly. "Fuck, baby."

"Gladly." Sammy removed his pajama pants, slowly, forcing Bobby to grip the sheets and hold back the urge to just rip his goddamn clothes off and ravish him like he _so desperately_ wanted to.

God, he was beautiful. Bobby licked his lips and let out a breathy groan as Sammy tossed his pants across the room haphazardly. "How do you want me?" Sammy asked, blushing and moving a hand over his crotch as Bobby's eyes roved his body. "Cut it out."

"Mmm, what, I can't take a second to enjoy the view?"

"You're embarrassin' me."

"Nah. Just enjoying the landscape." Bobby smirked and gripped Sammy's hip gently. "Get on your back."

"Bobby, m'always on my back... can't we try somethin' a li'l bit different?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." Sammy gently nudged Bobby off of him and turned to all fours, licking his lips and gripping the headboard. "C'mon, sugar."

Something about the sight before him set off a primal urge settled deep in Bobby's brain. For a minute, he wasn't a human about to make love to his boyfriend. He was an animal, ready to rut into a mate, and it took the searing heat of Sammy's walls around his cock to snap him out of it when he realized he felt everything. "Sh-shit... I... mmh, hang on, condom-"

"No." Sammy shuddered and pressed back against Bobby. "Forget it..."

"You sure-"

"God, positive, Bobby, please..."

The primal fog returned and Bobby heared himself snarl before gripping Sammy's hips and thrusting into him. He could hear a gasp from somewhere below him, assumedly Sammy's, but good god all he cared about was getting his dick into the wet heat around him as quickly and as often as possible at the moment. His faculties returned, however slowly, and he lowered himself over Sammy, not halting the rapid, deep thrusts of his hips. Nipping at his lover's shoulder, Sammy cried out in response.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, softly. "M'sorry, sweetheart, something just... kinda came over me there."

"Nnnh, f-fine, fine, ohhhh my god if you stop I'm gonna _rip your dick off_!" Sammy white-knuckled the sheets as Bobby let out a half-terrified, half-amused chuckle in response.

For half a second, Bobby wondered how much of Sammy's noise was an act. He wasn't... impressive in bed, really, just kind of average. At least, that was what all of his other lovers had said. Sammy, though, he would moan and gasp and cry out like he was experiencing nothing but pure ecstasy. He sounded like a porn star, sometimes, whimpering Bobby's name and begging him for harder, faster, deeper, more-more-more-oh-god-please.

As his thoughts threatened to get the better of him, though, Bobby noticed a trail of slick running down his balls and thigh, Sammy's nails dug into the headboard, and the way Sammy panted desperately, like he had just finished a marathon. _Damn, he came without me even noticing?_ Bobby mused. He lowered himself over Sammy again and whispered into his ear, "You just come, sweetheart?"

"Yesssssss..." Sammy trembled head-to-toe, and Bobby swore under his breath as those wet, hot walls tightened around him. "Nnnh, make me come again, please, please...!"

Well. Who was he to deny something like that? Bobby nodded a little and bore into his lover, the headboard slamming against the wall in rhythm with his thrusts. He slid one hand around Sammy's body to rub his clit in in time with his movements, smirking into his lover's skin when Sammy made a desperate high-pitched squeal in response.

This time, Bobby felt Sammy's climax. It was unmistakeable. Sammy gasped, shivered, tightened around Bobby's dick, and wailed like he was trying to hit an operatic high note as his body turned to gelatin. Bobby shuddered as a wave of heat rushed through him, whispering "I'm close," as he nipped the nape of Sammy's neck.

"Don't pull out," Sammy breathed, trembling. "I-I wanna feel you..."

"Nnh, sweetheart, I'd love not to," Bobby murmured, tensing and gritting his teeth for a moment as electricity shot through his nerves. "I'd... fuck! L-love to come in you, but... mmf, too risky."

"N-no... ahhhh fuck... b-bought... mornin' after pills. Just in c-case..." Sammy gripped the pillow and gasped. "Bobby, please, nnnf, i-it's gonna be fine..."

Good timing. Bobby grunted like a rutting stag and hilted himself inside Sammy, shuddering as his cock pulsed. He groaned softly and eased himself out of his lover when the fire subsided, panting as he sat back and took in the view for a second. Sammy, fucked out and exhausted, lay shuddering on his stomach, as Bobby's seed dripped from him. "God. You... you're incredible."

"Nnh. Th-thank you." Sammy smiled a little and forced himself up onto his hands and knees, then turned, wincing a little as he felt a spot of wetness form beneath him as he sat down. "Ugh. God, that felt hot, but... s'gonna be gross cleanin' up." He moved out of bed slowly, on unsteady legs. "Anyway... I gotta shower. An'... I guess take a pill."

"Sorry..." Bobby lowered his gaze. "I... you begged..."

"It's alright. S'why I bought 'em. I was worried about a condom breakin' or somethin', but... well, close enough." Sammy smiled a little. "You wanna hop in the shower with me? You did all the work."

Bobby chuckled a little, stood, and wrapped an arm around Sammy's waist. "I think we could both use it after that."

Bobby Bittman hadn't had plans to settle down when he was younger. Now, though? Now, all he wanted was the love of his life at his side. He'd be happy- at home- no matter where he was, as long as he had his other half.


End file.
